60 kilomètres par heure
by liuanne
Summary: Marinette aurait bien aimé qu'on lui dise un jour ; ne sois pas trop ambitieuse, ou tu finiras déçue.


_Hey ! J'ai décidé d'écrire ce truc parce que a) MARINETTE ET ALIX, b) les gens sont cruels et l'amour est cruel aussi, et il y a toujours des déçus, c) Adrien et Alya bff à New York :)_

 _Inspiré par la chanson 60 Miles An Hour, de New Order. Et pleins d'autres morceaux qui sont cités dans le texte. Bonne lecture !_

— — —

— — —

 _ **i.**_ _ **I've had the devil around for tea**_

Marinette aurait bien aimé qu'on lui dise un jour ; _ne sois pas trop ambitieuse, ou tu finiras déçue_.

Sur les sept-mille-sept-cents (ou quelque part par là) jours qu'elle a vécu, elle a cru pendant six-mille-neuf-cent-trente-cinq d'entre eux qu'elle serait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, _spéciale_. Et ce n'est pas surprenant, si vous regardez un peu de qui elle tient ça — des parents qui tiennent la boulangerie la plus réputée de Paris, un oncle qui a une renommée mondiale.

Elle voit les choses en grand, _trop_ grand, du haut de son mètre soixante-sept. Le monde de la mode est un peu comme un enchevêtrement de bobines de laines : trouver les bouts, les bons débuts et les bonnes fins, c'est déjà un processus long et ardu, et parfois même hasardeux. Elle n'a pas envie de rejeter la faute sur les autres et de dire que, c'est facile de critiquer, mais son pourcentage de réussite chute très nettement à partir du moment où elle n'a pas de contact dans ce milieu ; il n'empêche qu'elle le fait toujours, parce que bordel, ce que c'est _injuste_.

Les trois lettres de refus de stage traînent quelque part sur son bureau, à côté d'un millier d'autres documents qu'elle a la flemme de consulter. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle le fera pas, parce qu'elle a autre chose à foutre, sans déconner, quand vous avez vingt-et-un ans, vous êtes encore trop jeune pour vous gâcher la vie avec ce genre de truc.

En ce moment, Marinette a l'impression que sa vie est une suite de lettres et surtout de _nombres_ , et rien de plus que ça. Il y a huit-cents euros de loyer à payer, et une bouteille de lait à acheter, et cette amende qu'elle a eue parce qu'elle roulait à soixante kilomètre/heures sur une route à trente. Comme si ça n'arrivait pas à tout le monde, ça. Mais elle n'y peut rien, si elle fait toujours trop rapidement et sans vraiment penser aux conséquences.

Mais ce n'est pas si grave. Au bout d'un moment, les choses passent plus facilement. Vous vous rendez compte que plonger la tête la première dans un monde d'adultes, c'est pas si flippant que ça, et que même si au départ, vous avez du mal à respirer dans vos bouteilles d'oxygène, ou à supporter la rigidité de la combinaison intégrale, c'est juste un endroit différent et pas si moche que ça.

Il n'empêche, elle aurait bien aimé qu'on la prévienne.

—

Quelqu'un a eu l'idée de mettre des immenses néons roses fuchsia à tous les lampadaires de la rue, et Marinette aimerait bien retrouver cette personne pour l'embrasser. Elle ressort de ce bar, le _Penny Lane_ — oui, elle _sait_ que c'est une chanson des _Beatles_ , et ce type qui a essayé de la draguer en lui apprenant un tas de trucs complètement cons, style ça, ou le fait que oh, si vous mettez un gobelet au-dessus d'une enceinte, l'eau se mettra à vibrer, ouah ! — et elle trouve la rue comme ça. L'épais brouillard apporté par la nuit sert de caisse de résonance aux reflets colorés. Ils forment un chemin jusqu'à cette place, où elle trouve un vieux manège qui la laisse perplexe pendant quelques minutes.

— Tu as envie de faire un tour ? lui dit-on d'un ton blasé.

Elle reconnaît la voix ridiculement hautaine de Chloé Bourgeois, et son esprit lui glisse tout d'un coup, _Marinette, ce n'est pas une bonne idée_.

— Tu as vu ? répond Marinette en ignorant la question de son ancienne camarade. Si tu expires, la buée devient toute rose. C'est joli, non ?

— Tu es bourrée, fait Chloé.

— Je n'irai pas jusque-là…

— Je ne parle pas aux gens qui ont bu, grogne Chloé. Trop d'efforts à fournir.

Et juste comme ça, elle se tire, parce que c'est un peu une connasse, et aussi parce qu'elles ne sont pas vraiment proches, de toute façon. Marinette ne le prend pas vraiment mal (on dirait que ce serait une perte de temps), elle hausse les épaules et continue à marcher sur les pavés glissants, se demandant si quelqu'un va la rattraper si elle tombe.

Si Adrien avait été là, il l'aurait fait.

Elle hésite à lui envoyer un message, mais se ravise vite. Il y a cette chose qu'on appelle décalage horaire ( _Jet lag_ , dirait Alya), et elle ne sait pas quelle heure il est à New York, mais il y a genre quatre-vingts pourcent de chance que ce ne soit pas le genre d'heure où vous vous demandez pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé de vous barrer à l'autre bout du monde, en laissant derrière vous la fille que vous étiez supposé _aimer_.

—

Alix doit considérer l'appartement de Marinette comme son QG, parce que le nombre d'heures qu'elle passe ici est affolement _grand_. Peut-être que Marinette devrait commencer à envisager de rajouter son prénom sur la boîte aux lettres, parce que, _sérieusement_.

Cette fois-ci, elle a quand même une bonne raison de venir, c'est au moins ça.

Marinette est en train de passer un gant de toilette gelé sur son oeil au beurre noir, alors que son amie grimace douloureusement. Ses cheveux d'un rose délavé son courts, coupés à la garçonne, les mèches pointées vers Marinette avec une espèce d'agressivité qu'elle tente d'oublier. Les dégâts ne sont pas si horribles que ça, au final.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es battue, cette fois ? demande Marinette (avec un ton distrait, comme si c'était _normal_ ).

— Putain, fait Alix, je me souviens _même pas_.

— T'es sérieuse ?

Le silence qu'elle reçoit en réponse est suffisant à Marinette. Mais Alix n'est pas dans un mauvais état, si on ne pinaille pas trop — on pourrait aisément croire qu'elle s'est juste pris un lampadaire dans la rue.

— Je traînais dans un bar, dit Alix.

Marinette se retient de demander ce qu'elle foutait dans un bar à quinze heures, et va rincer le gant.

— Tu es bourrée ? demande-t-elle d'un ton distrait.

Alix passe une main dans sa nuque et prend trop de temps à répondre.

— À la base, oui, fait-elle, mais je crois que c'est retombé, avec cette histoire.

— Je comprends, répond Marinette.

Bien sûr, c'est une façon de parler. Marinette ne sait pas ce que ça fait. Elle ne se bat pas, jamais, elle tient trop à la vie.

— Bon, dit Alix en souriant, maintenant il reste juste à trouver une bonne excuse à sortir à ma psy. Qu'est-ce qui fait mieux : la glissade en sortant de la douche, ou le coup de coude intentionnel pendant un festival ?

Ses yeux bleus électriques sont sur Marinette, et elle a vraiment l'air d'y réfléchir.

— Tu sais, dit Marinette, tout l'intérêt d'avoir un psy réside justement dans le fait qu'on peut _tout_ lui dire.

— Oh, mais ce ne serait pas drôle si je le faisais, si ?

— Tu fais comme tu veux. C'est ton argent.

Alix passe un doigt distrait sur les contours de son oeil, et se regarde un moment dans le miroir. Elle fait claquer sa langue, mais étrangement, ne fait pas de remarque sur le monde pourri dans lequel on vit, comme elle aime tant le faire. Marinette lui en est reconnaissance, parce qu'elle est sûre que si cette conversation était allée jusqu'au bout, elles auraient fini par parler d'Adrien. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça finit toujours par lui.

—

Marinette n'a pas besoin d'écouter la chanson de _Frank Sinatra_ pour savoir que New York est genre, l'endroit le plus cool au monde. Alya se charge très bien toute seule de le lui rappeler, apparemment.

— Tu sais, lui avoue Alya lorsqu'elle lui fait part de ça, je ne t'aurais pas fait écouter _New York, New York_ , mais plus un truc style _Coney Island Baby_. De _Lou Reed_. Parce que ce type est un génie.

Marinette hausse les épaules, et sourit à l'écran face à elle. Contrairement à _d'autres personnes_ — elle ne citera aucun nom —, le départ d'Alya n'est pas si catastrophique que ça. Elles se parlent tout le temps, parce qu'elles sont assez intelligentes pour installer Skype, et que de toute façon, Marinette ne pourrait pas survivre plus de trois jours sans parler à sa meilleure amie.

— Alors, continue Alya, comment va le peuple ?

Marinette est en train de s'amuser à enrouler une mèche encore humide autour de son index. Elle sent encore le parfum du gel douche qu'elle a acheté la veille. Un truc à la framboise.

— Oh, je crois que j'ai officiellement adopté un chat.

— Genre, un chat tout mimi ?

— Non, plus du genre _sauvage_.

Alya prend son expression de Big Mom™, et hausse ses sourcils d'un air si peu impressionné que Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

— Si c'est une façon de dire qu'Alix a emménagé chez toi, alors tu peux au moins faire l'effort de trouver une meilleure formulation. Alix n'est pas un chat, c'est un _tigre_.

Marinette suppose qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tort.

—

Si quelqu'un était venu chez elle à ce moment-là, il aurait pensé que ça ne ressemble absolument pas au genre d'endroit où devrait vivre une étudiante, Marinette n'en doute pas. Par terre, il y a genre, un demi-million de fringues, et des bouteilles de bière vides, et peut-être aussi quelques jeux vidéo qui ne doivent plus trop marcher, à force de prendre la poussière comme ça.

— Tu crois que je devrais mettre un joli soutif ? demande Marinette, comme si c'était vraiment important.

Alix est affalée sur le canapé, l'air amusé par la situation. Trop amusée, pense Marinette.

— T'as genre, trente-six soutifs sexy, grogne-t-elle, tu peux bien en salir un. Même si ça vaut pas la peine.

Mais Marinette secoue la tête, parce que honnêtement, qui irait penser de cette façon ?

— Ce n'est pas une question de nombre, fait-elle (assez avec les nombres !), c'est une question d'honneur. Imagine que tu mettes des sous-vêtements mignons, et qu'il ne se passe rien, genre qu'on soit à _des années-lumières_ qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu te sentirais pas con, à te déshabiller toute seule le soir ?

— Euh, non ?

— T'es trop bizarre.

Alix éclate de rire — et c'est dans ce genre de moment que Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son coeur bondir joyeusement dans sa poitrine, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ce genre de pensée absurde. Elle porte un t-shirt sur lequel on peut lire « I'm not always a Bitch, just kidding, go fuck yourself ». Ce que Marinette trouve, certes, plutôt marrant, mais aussi assez impoli, et remarquablement juste.

Alix passe les chansons de la compil qu'elles sont en train d'écouter, jusqu'à _Alien Days_ de _MGMT_. Elle porte une tonne d'eyeliner et est complément décoiffée, mais c'est pas grave, Marinette trouve qu'elles ont un style, l'une à côté de l'autre.

— Au pire, finit par dire Alix, on n'est pas obligée d'y aller.

— Ça m'arrangerait, quand même. Je connais un type qui a un pote qui sera là, qui a une cousine dont le beau-frère est un styliste chez qui j'aimerais bien faire un stage.

— Ça sent le bon plan, ironise Alix.

Marinette lui lance une écharpe dessus — il fait froid, elle ne veut pas la voir attraper un rhume qu'elle trainera après dans tout l'appart juste parce que son cou est trop exposé —, et lui sourit gentiment.

— Arrête de faire ton insociable, Al, et puis il y aura de l'alcool.

— Tu sais qu'on a aussi de l'alcool ici, hein ?

— Allez, tu ne veux pas aller danser ? supplie Marinette. J'ai envie de bouger un peu. Et demain, on peut revenir et rester en pyjama toute la journée, et se remater les épisodes de Stranger Things. En buvant des bières.

À ces mots, Alix est déjà debout et munie de sa veste kaki, dont les manches bouffantes avalent ses poignets fins, cachant au passage les bracelets qu'elle porte tout le temps.

— Tu vois, quand tu veux, fait-elle. Je marche.

— Cool, répond Marinette.

(Et plus tard, quand elles y sont et que le reste de la bande leur semble complètement _off_ , une chanson de _Muse_ que Marinette aime particulièrement passe, et Alix se glisse derrière elle avec une voix cassée à force de crier, elle fait, « tu vas danser avec le type qui a un plan pour ton stage ? », et Marinette se met à rire, l'attrape par le poignet et l'amène jusqu'à elle en soufflant « non, je vais danser avec _toi_ ». Elle apprend une chose à propos d'Alix : elle danse n'importe comment).

— — —

— — —

 _ **ii. Can't you see that I can't relax ?**_

Chloé est toujours au lit, à moitié endormie, en train de faire défiler les notifications Facebook sans lui lancer le moindre regard. Kim se dit que ça doit être un signe pour dire qu'elle n'a pas envie de parler. Il n'a pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour se rendre compte de ça. La bretelle de sa nuisette tombe de son épaule, et il l'embrasse rapidement avant de se relever, étouffant un bâillement.

— Je vais rentrer, dit-il.

— Ah bon, fait Chloé d'un ton morne.

Il est déjà en train de lacer ses tennis. Chloé pourrait être actrice, pense-t-il, mais elle ne serait pas très bonne. Elle passe son temps à faire semblant, mais dans ses yeux, il n'arrive pas à lire la moindre émotion. En fait, elle doit être fatiguée, elle aussi. Au collège, elle n'arrêtait pas de dramatiser le moindre détail, de chicaner sur tout et n'importe quoi — aujourd'hui, elle vous lance ce regard long et cruel, ou bien elle vous intime de vous taire et de la laisser tranquille. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas _si mal_ , d'accord, de toute façon, on sait tous que Chloé Bourgeois fait ce qu'elle a envie de faire, et que ça ne va pas changer de sitôt.

— Ouais, sort-il, j'ai promis à Alix que j'irai courir avec elle.

Chloé ne semble pas sourciller. Elle continue à fixer l'écran de son portable, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

— Aww, si vous n'êtes pas mignons, tous les deux.

Kim hausse un sourcil, parce que quand même, il trouve ça un peu déplacé de sa part.

— Je sais bien que tu ne vas pas être jalouse, dit-il, mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre.

— J'en ai quelque chose à foutre, dit-elle en levant enfin ses yeux vers lui.

Kim sait que c'est faux. Il existe une personne capable d'avoir l'attention de Chloé, et cette personne est à New York, parce que c'est un gros con qui ne sait pas se prendre en main et prendre les bonnes décisions.

— Tu veux que je passe, après ? demande-t-il. Tu es toute seule toute la journée, non ?

Elle fait un geste de la main, comme pour dire, _assez avec ça_.

— T'inquiète. Si je m'ennuie, je demanderai à Sabrina de m'accompagner faire du shopping.

— Comme tu veux.

Quand Kim passe la porte, quand il sort de l'immeuble immense, dont un mois de loyer doit revenir à plus cher que l'achat de son appart, il n'y pense déjà plus.

—

Ce n'est pas exactement que Kim s'ennuie — il a une vie bien remplie, merci bien, fait des tas de compétitions et sort bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait —, mais parfois, il se demande si tout ça ne manquerait pas un peu de consistance.

Ses amis changent souvent. Il en a trop, il pense, il n'a pas le temps de créer de véritables liens avec tout le monde. Du moment qu'il puisse parler de foot ou du dernier album de _Fatboy Slim_ avec eux.

C'est en écoutant, justement, _Gangster Tripping_ , qu'il y pense. Il ne fait rien de spécial ; descend la rue en se demandant ce qu'il va bien pouvoir acheter à sa mère pour son anniversaire, et tout d'un coup, ça lui vient. Ce n'est pas une pensée très agréable à avoir. Kim n'est pas particulièrement doué dans ses études, il n'a pas choisi ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard — ça aura sûrement un lien avec le sport, il n'est bon qu'à ça —, il n'a jamais mis un pied en dehors de la France, malgré ses origines Asiatiques, et surtout, il est dans cette espèce de relation sans nom avec Chloé. Le problème vient peut-être d'eux deux, mais Chloé pourrait faire des efforts. Elle pourrait lui dire de laisser quelques affaires à lui chez elle, ou lui donner un double des clés. Elle ne le fait pas. Ça fait bien six mois qu'ils se voient au moins quatre fois par semaine.

Kim a exactement dix-neuf mots pour décrire l'attitude qu'a Chloé face à lui. S'il se décidait à mettre le nez dans un dico, peut-être qu'il en trouverait quelques-uns en plus.

—

L'appartement de Marinette est un peu comme la caverne d'Ali baba. Vous y trouvez un peu de tout, et toujours quelque chose de particulièrement cool. Par exemple, quand vous pensez qu'il n'y a plus de vodka, paf, elle sort une nouvelle bouteille de son canapé en disant, _ne le dites pas à Alix, elle prendrait tout pendant l'après-midi, sinon_.

Marinette a toujours cette apparence jeune mais _sophistiquée_ , des collants semi-épais et des bijoux dorés à son cou, du vernis à ongles bleu canard, des talons trop hauts pour qu'elle puisse marcher droit après quelques verres. Kim aime ça chez elle, parce qu'elle a presque l'air responsable. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit.

Alors il est en train de se disputer avec Alix, qui ne veut pas admettre que le bon ordre quand on prend un Tekpaf, c'est d'abord la tequila, puis le sel, puis le citron.

— C'est évidemment le sel d'abord, puis la tequila _et_ le citron ! crie-t-elle.

Et vous pouvez penser que ce n'est pas une conversation très sérieuse, que ce n'est pas _grave_. Ça l'est, et le regard d'Alix le transperce comme un couteau enfoncé dans une tablette de beurre.

Kim dit qu'il va vérifier sur internet — parce que c'est la meilleure façon de les départager — quand Marinette lui prend son portable des mains et le jette sur le canapé, comme si elle avait le _droit_ de faire ça.

— Oh, fermez-la un peu, vous deux, rit-elle.

Ses yeux sont ivres et des mèches brunes ressortent de ses nattes. Elle se laisse tomber juste entre eux deux, et se retourne vers Alix avec un autre gloussement, faisant bouger son index jusqu'à son nez pointu. Alix semble ravie, et enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Marinette avec un sourire qui file la chair de poule à Kim.

Et il met un peu de temps à se rendre compte qu'elles sont en train de _s'embrasser_ , parce que quand ça arrive, son cerveau ne fonctionne plus très bien. Vous aussi, vous seriez dans cet état-là, si vous voyiez deux filles comme ça, et la scène est tellement sexy qu'il reste comme un idiot à les fixer. Quelqu'un passe et lui pose une question, et il lui répond quelque chose du style « ehrrrmfg », mais c'est pas grave, on n'en tiendra pas compte. Il en oublie d'être jaloux, de se dire qu'il aurait pu être à la place de Marinette, s'il avait eu les couilles dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, il y a pas mal de temps.

Bah, tout ça, ça remonte à quoi, quatre ans ? Pas la peine d'en reparler.

— — —

— — —

 _ **iii. In the dead of night it'll be alright**_

Dormir sur le canapé, c'est bien, mais passer ses nuits dans le lit de Marinette, c'est encore mieux. Alix peut entendre sa respiration irrégulière et sentir le bout de ses doigts de pied se tordre contre les siens. Et c'est agréable, pour une fois. Marinette dort comme un loir, et c'est toujours compliqué de la faire sortir du lit. Elle trouve ça mignon.

Alix dort mal, de manière générale. Elle se réveille souvent en plein milieu de la nuit, et n'arrête pas de penser qu'elle n'a rien à foutre ici, qu'elle n'a rien à foutre _nulle part_ , que tout est trop compliqué et qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle pense ça. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière, se dit-elle, c'est juste qu'elle se sent un peu comme la _loser_ de service.

Au moins, être avec Marinette est quelque chose de _bien_ , pour une fois. Sexuellement parlant, elle est bien plus satisfaite qu'avec n'importe lequel de ses anciens partenaires masculins ; elle a même des _orgasmes_ , parfois, vous vous rendez compte ? Et puis, Marinette est un vrai rayon de Soleil, une espèce d'Amazone, de guerrière cachée sous un visage de poupée. Elle a beau dire qu'elle n'a rien de particulier, Alix n'arrive pas à la croire. Et tout le monde a beau être surpris de les voir ensemble, Alix ne trouve pas ça si bizarre. Elle savait que Marinette était d'une façon ou d'une autre intéressée par les filles, parce que a) elle est bien trop sexy pour se limiter à un seul genre, b) une fois, en première, Quentin lui a demandé si elle était lesbienne ou hétéro après l'avoir bu embrasser une fille, et Marinette lui a lancé ce regard noir qu'ont les personnes qui ne sont, justement, ni hétéros, ni lesbiennes.

Il est quatre heures du matin, Alix est debout, dans son jogging et son débardeur noir. Elle se pose à la fenêtre et commence à fumer, faisant des signes aux quelques scooters qui passent encore à cette heure-ci. Elle n'est pas affolée à l'idée de ne dormir que quelques heures, ce n'était pas comme si elle bossait ou quoi. Elle a arrêté ses études, s'est fait virer de son job comme caissière à l'épicerie d'à côté parce qu'elle s'était mise à gueuler sur une cliente. Elle ne se sent même pas particulièrement fautive.

Elle a envie de parler à quelqu'un — pas à Marinette, parce que jamais elle ne la dérangerait pour des conneries pareilles. Elle pense à appeler sa psy, mais il est un peu tard pour ça. Ou tôt. Ça dépend du point de vue, sûrement.

Alix retourne se coucher quand elle en a marre d'être seule, et que les tourbillons de pensées sombres ont déjà déraciné tout l'espoir qu'elle avait bâti. Le matelas est chaud, et Marinette déborde de radiations _positives_ et aimantes, elle se laisse bercer par elles jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la prenne à nouveau.

Quand elle se réveille le lendemain, il est dix heures, et elle est toute seule.

—

Une journée gâchée à jouer à la Wii, et Alix entend les pas pressés de Marinette. Elle met son jeu sur pause, et s'apprête à lui poser un tas de questions sur cet entretient qu'elle avait pour un stage, aujourd'hui.

Mais Marinette ouvre la porte d'un mouvement trop brusque pour que les choses soient _bien_ , et parfois, il suffit d'un regard pour savoir que ça n'a pas marché.

— Alors ? demande quand même Alix, pour faire bonne mesure.

Marinette se débarrasse de son manteau et le fout par terre, comme on se débarrasse d'un vieux chiffon.

— J'ai raté l'entretient.

— Genre ? Tu t'es foiré ?

— Non, fait-elle, je l'ai carrément _raté_. J'y suis pas allée.

Et Alix a envie de demander _pourquoi_ , parce qu'elle a entendu parler de ce truc depuis deux semaines au moins, et que Marinette avait l'air vraiment excitée à l'idée d'avoir cette opportunité. Elle est tête en l'air, d'accord, mais _à ce point_?

— Raconte, dit Alix.

— Bah… commence Marinette avec un air gêné. Je veux bien te dire, mais tu vas te moquer de moi.

— Mais non !

— Bon, ok.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé, et s'y allonge, laissant ses jambes repliées contre l'accoudoir.

— Alors j'étais à l'université, normal, et je me préparais pour mon rendez-vous. Et là, Sophie me fait remarquer que le vernis de l'un de mes ongles était tout écaillé. Et comme j'avais un peu de temps devant moi, je me suis dit, ok, je vais le refaire.

Alix hoche la tête. Marinette a tendance à rajouter une tonne de détails à ses histoires, mais elle est habituée à ça.

— Sauf que, reprend-elle, je me rend compte que j'ai pas avec moi la bonne couleur, du coup j'me suis dit que ça le faisait, je pouvais tout refaire avec une autre couleur, surtout que ça irait mieux avec ma tenue. Donc je mets le vernis, normal, c'est même plutôt une réussite, et là, j'attends que ça sèche.

— Et ?

— _Et puis_ … Bah, je sais pas exactement ce qui est arrivé, d'accord ? Toujours est-il que quand j'ai revu Sophie, elle s'est marrée d'un coup, et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle m'a dit que j'avais d _u vernis sur les dents_.

Dans ce genre de situation, Alix devrait surement prendre un air compatissant, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, parce que c'est _tellement_ Marinette.

— Du coup, j'essaye de gratter ou de faire partir le truc, tu vois. Sauf que _ça ne part pas_ ! Je commence à faire le tour de la classe en cherchant du dissolvant, parce qu'il doit bien y avoir au moins _une_ personne à en avoir. Mais non, personne n'a _rien_. Donc là, je commence à flipper, et je me dis tant pis, je vais aller en acheter, et- Oh, Al, je te vois ! Tu es en train de te moquer !

— Pas du tout, répond Alix avec un grand sourire. Continue, s'il te plaît…

— Bon, je vais au magasin, au rayon beauté et tout, mais impossible de trouver le dissolvant. J'appelle quelqu'un, et on me dit que c'est là où je viens justement de chercher, mais il me montre juste vaguement et refuse de me suivre parce qu'il a un appel, ou je sais pas. Du coup je continue à chercher mais je trouve _pas_ , putain, et quand le type revient, il trouve pas non plus et- (elle commence à s'essouffler, en agitant ses mains frénétiquement autour de son visage), et on se rend compte au bout d'un moment que quelqu'un avait foutu une boîte de tampons au _mauvais endroit_ , et que ça cachait le truc.

Alix se cache le visage avec ses mains pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort.

— _Arrête_ de te moquer, Alix ! crie Marinette en lui envoyant un coussin sur la tête. J'ai loupé mon bus, à cause de cette sale histoire !

— Et ton rendez-vous ?

— Ouais… souffle Marinette.

Alix lui offre un pauvre sourire. C'est pas de chance, mais au moins, ça fait une histoire marrante.

— Allez, déprime pas. C'est pas la fin du monde.

Marinette hoche la tête, prenant cet air un peu boudeur d'une gamine de huit ans, puis se retourne vers Alix et tire la manche de son t-shirt.

— Dis, tu me fais un câlin ?

Normalement, Alix dirait quelque chose du style, _non, je ne fais pas ça_ ; mais _Marinette_ demande, et à ce point, elle ne sait pas si elle est encore capable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'elle trouve plutôt effrayant, parce que ça ne lui arrive pas, de s'attacher. Rectification : ça ne lui arrive pas de s'attacher aux gens avec qui elle couche. Ce qui rend Marinette spéciale et un peu effrayante, aussi.

Elle ouvre les bras, et sourit doucement, se demandant d'où elle sort ce genre d'émotion.

— Parce que je suis de bonne humeur, dit-elle.

— — —

— — —

 _ **iv. Ride across a stormy sea**_

C'est en plein milieu de la journée, alors qu'il vient à peine de dépasser _Time Square_ , qu'Adrien s'arrête tout d'un coup et se demande, _qu'est-ce que je fous là_?

Il est à la ramasse, pas la peine de le lui dire, mais sur ce coup-là, il doit avoir six mois de retard, et c'est horriblement frustrant. New York ne lui plaît pas vraiment, ce n'est pas une surprise — il y a encore plus de monde qu'à Paris, et les gens sont encore plus pressés (comme si c'était _possible_ ) —, au moins, Adrien peut marcher dehors sans qu'un gosse ne se mette à le pointer du doigt en criant, _regardez, c'est Adrien Agreste_ !

Enfin, parfois ça lui arrive encore (parce qu'il continue à poser pour son père, allez savoir pourquoi), mais c'est moins fréquent, et c'est en anglais, alors il peut juste continuer à marcher et prétendre qu'il n'a rien entendu. Ce qui n'est pas très sympa, mais bon.

Alors il est là, dans le froid sec de la ville, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine semble _exploser_ , au point que ses doigts commencent à trembler pour une raison qui n'a plus rien à voir avec la température. Il hésite presque à prendre son portable et à téléphoner à l'aéroport pour s'acheter un billet direction Paris, parce que soudainement, il a envie de voir la Tour Eiffel et Nino, et plein d'autres choses qui valent aussi la peine.

À la place, il appelle Alya, parce qu'Alya est le genre de personne qui décroche tout le temps. Sauf que quand elle répond, il ne sait plus quoi dire et se retrouve comme un con, sans mots pour s'exprimer correctement, et qu'elle lui rit au nez en disant :

— T'es bourré ? Il est un peu tôt pour ça, non ?

Il ne le nie pas — il pourrait —, parce qu'il ne sait pas quel genre d'excuse il pourrait sortir.

—

Il passe Noël avec des tas de gens plus riches que lui, dans un hôtel où on croit encore que les néons sont de mode. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il n'a rien contre ça, et tout le monde est plus ou moins extravagant, ici.

À côté de lui, il y a une fille de son âge à peu près, qui porte une robe à paillettes très courte mais qui lui va bien. Elle n'arrête pas de lui sourire et Adrien lui rend ses sourires, même s'il a plus envie de fuir qu'autre chose. Il a perdu le décompte de ses verres de champagne, parce que pour certaines raisons, quelqu'un semble venir en courant vers lui dès qu'il termine le sien, pour le remplir à nouveau. Comme Adrien ne sait pas dire non, il se contente de remercier le serveur et de continuer à boire.

Quelqu'un pense lui faire plaisir en mettant une chanson française — et même si ça le fait _presque_ sourire, Adrien est à peu près sûr que c'est une idée un peu idiote. Il est entraîné par quelqu'un avec qui il se met à danser sur _Alexandrie, Alexandra_ , ce qui est un peu gênant, vous savez, parce que personne ne semble trop connaître à part lui, et que cette chanson n'est pas si bien que ça. Mais on le regarde et on cherche à voir si ça lui plaît, alors il fait comme si.

La fille à la robe à paillettes se retrouve dans ses bras, il ne sait même pas _comment_ , et lui parle de choses qu'il ne comprend même pas. Il n'est même pas si bourré que ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle est en train de l'embrasser, et il ne fait rien contre, parce que d'accord, ça ne le dérange pas vraiment — la sensation de velours liquide contre ses lèvres, les bulles de champagne qui éclatent contre sa langue, ça lui manquait un peu. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, et ça lui rappelle tellement _Marinette_ qu'il décide que finalement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et qu'il s'éloigne d'elle en faisant semblant de ne pas voir son regard déçu et un peu en colère, aussi.

C'est un peu bizarre, parce qu'il ne sait même pas comment il a le _droit_ de se comporter. Il n'a jamais vraiment rompu avec Marinette ; il est juste venu un jour pour lui annoncer abruptement, _mon père part aux États-Unis, et je vais avec lui_. Et Marinette est en colère, et elle doit toujours l'être, il n'en doute pas. Mais il l'aime quand même et il ne sait pas s'il devrait le lui dire encore, parce que c'était sa faute, et qu'ils étaient _bien_.

Ils ne se sont jamais dit que c'était fini, mais ils n'ont jamais _parlé_ non plus. Et c'est sûrement parce qu'il a déjà bu qu'il trouve le courage de sortir son portable et de chercher son contact pour lui envoyer un message. C'est plus facile pendant les fêtes, ça donne une bonne excuse pour entamer une discussion.

—

Alya est en train de boire le troisième café noir consécutif de l'après-midi, et Adrien joue au jeu du « celui qui restera silencieux le plus longtemps gagne », quand elle annonce comme ça :

— Je sais que tu parles avec Marinette.

Et il n'est pas vraiment surpris, parce que _bien sûr qu'elle sait_. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Alya sait toujours tout sur tout, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est si redoutable. Mais Adrien ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, alors il hausse les épaules, comme pour dire _hey, c'est pas grand-chose_.

— Tu savais qu'elle était en couple ? demande Alya, comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, parce qu'elle peut et qu'elle est un peu une connasse sur les bords.

— Non…

— C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Peut-être qu'il ment un peu. Nino lui a vaguement parlé de quelque chose du genre. Il a entendu le prénom d'Alix, et a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

— Tu veux que je te raconte ? demande Alya.

— Non.

Mais elle lui raconte quand même, et Adrien doit se résigner à boire son capuccino en essayant de penser à autre chose. Et puis d'abord, qui a eu l'idée de _Alya Césaire_ ? Qui a regardé l'univers et a pensé, wow, il faudrait une Alya Césaire ici ; parce qu'il aimerait bien toucher deux mots à cette personne, éventuellement l'étrangler un peu.

— Tu sais, dit Alya, tu devrais te trouver une copine. (puis, après considération), Ou un copain. Ou juste quelqu'un, tu vois.

Il lui lance un regard noir qui ne doit pas être très convaincant, parce qu'elle se met à rire, comme si ça se _faisait_.

— Je m'en sors très bien, merci.

— T'es un peu un loser, Adrien Agreste, sourit Alya.

Il ne le prend pas très bien, parce que d'habitude, on ne lui dit pas ça.

— Je suis actuellement mannequin pour _Chanel_ , l'informe-t-il.

— Et alors ? Toujours un loser.

Adrien hausse les épaules. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas tort.

— Tu me fais de la peine, continue Alya, tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais coucher avec quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Sauf _moi_ , bien sûr. Mais je suis sûre que tu pourras trouver sans trop de problèmes.

Et Adrien se retrouve à lever les yeux au ciel, priant pour ne jamais avoir à écouter encore aux horribles conseils d'Alya, bon sang, parce que ça devrait être interdit de dire des trucs pareils avec ce ton.

— Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, Césaire, souffle-t-il.

Puis, il sort son portable et sourit en lisant le dernier message de Marinette, parce que même s'il ne l'avouera pas devant Alya, c'est vrai que c'est un peu un loser.

— — —

— — —

 _ **v. Why don't you run over here and rescue me ?**_

Marinette est en train de se demander si elle devrait acheter un haut de pyjama Iron man ou Captain America, lorsqu'elle entend derrière elle deux collégiennes en train de pouffer, et l'une qui annonce à l'autre : _tu as entendu ? Il paraît qu'Adrien Agreste rentre à Paris_ !

Elle fronce les sourcils et repose les deux t-shirts, puis sort du magasin en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est jamais mise au courant. Et quand elle pose la question à Adrien lui-même, il lui répond avec une gêne qu'elle peut sentir à travers le SMS, un timide « surprise ? » suivi d'un smiley qui paraît faux.

Elle finit par rentrer en oubliant qu'elle était venue pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Alix.

—

Elle prend sa décision quelques jours plus tard, après avoir trébuché sur la paire de Doc Martens d'Alix. Elle se laisse tomber par terre et fixe les chaussures avec un air fatigué, et elle _sent_ la fatigue s'engouffrer en elle comme un courant d'air. Elle n'a plus assez d'ongles à ronger.

Elle se dit que c'est normal et que de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait jamais été douée pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre que _Adrien_. Et lorsque les regrets et surtout la culpabilité se hissent jusqu'à elle, elle se dit d'une voix qui se veut confiante ; Alix s'en remettra, elle est habituée à être déçue par les gens.

C'est la chose la plus égoïste qu'elle n'a jamais pensé.

— — —

— — —

 _ **vi. I'll be there for you when you want me to**_

Sa mère lui avait dit, quand il avait peut-être seize ans ; _si la relation est toxique, si tu as l'impression qu'il y a un mur invisible entre vous deux, si ça devient douloureux de penser à la personne, alors il faut y mettre fin_.

Et Kim a beau être un peu rebelle sur les bords, parfois — comme la fois où il s'est amusé à casser tous les essuie-glaces de la rue, et non, il n'en est pas fier —, il écoute sa mère, parce que c'est peut-être la personne la plus sage qu'il connaisse. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas comment faire ça, et il finit encore par être la _victime_ de l'histoire, comme d'habitude.

Il s'est disputé avec Chloé, mais après réflexion, il a décidé que non, il ne voulait pas terminer les choses comme ça, et que même si c'est plus ou moins une salope, il aime quand même Chloé, et il n'a pas envie d'être _seul_. Mais Chloé est à une soirée organisée par Lila, comme d'habitude, et lorsqu'il l'aperçoit enfin, avec ses ongles jaunes canaris et son verre de vin blanc, elle lui balance comme ça, sans même sourciller :

— Sors de ma vie, Kim.

Il est à peu près sûr que c'est quelque chose d'horrible à dire, et sur le coup, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle le pense _vraiment_. Il revoit sa mère dans son fauteuil, qui s'arrête en plein dans sa lecture du journal et se tourne vers lui pour lui dire de ne pas laisser les autres lui faire du mal, parce qu'elle en a assez de lire des articles qui parlent d'étudiants battus par leurs camarades.

Et, d'accord, Chloé ne l'a pas frappé ni même menacé, mais ces mots sont comme des petits poignards qui volent jusqu'à lui ; vifs et cruels. Les jambes de Kim le portent ailleurs, où il peut se répéter en boucle les mots acides, et se dire qu'il aurait dû la laisser à cette fichue fête, et partir pour de bon _avant_ qu'elle ne lui dise de le faire. Au moins, il aurait eu l'impression d'avoir le contrôle de la situation.

—

C'est un jeudi matin, il est tellement tôt que Kim avance encore à l'aveugle dans les rues. D'habitude, il n'est pas du matin, mais cette ambiance lui plaît presque. Il a ce frisson que vous ressentez lorsque vous assistez aux premières lueurs de la journée.

Alix est à la gare. Elle traîne derrière elle deux grosses valises, et elle remarque Kim en plein milieu d'un bâillement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demande-t-elle lorsqu'il se rapproche.

— Alya m'a dit.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alya sait ça ? grogne-t-elle. Bordel, Alya est à _New York_.

— Alya sait tout, contre Kim en haussant les épaules (parce que c'est _vrai_ ).

Elle hoche la tête, mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure dans une expression un peu crispée. Kim trouve que ce visage-là ne lui va pas ; même éclairé par les premiers rayons orangés qui passent à travers les grandes plaques verrées de la gare.

— Adrien Agreste est de retour, dit-il, alors ce n'est pas si étonnant.

Peut-être que ces mots sont blessants, mais ils ont le mérite d'être justes, il sait au moins ça. Et en retour, elle lui dit d'une voix sèche :

— Chloé Bourgeois est une salope, alors ce n'est pas si étonnant.

Il se retrouve à hausser les épaules comme un con, parce que c'est vrai qu'il se doutait un peu que ça arriverait, et ce n'est pas _sa_ faute, s'il a pensé pouvoir arranger les choses d'une manière si superflue. Quand vous n'êtes pas bien, vous faites n'importe quoi, du moment que vous n'avez pas à vous dire que ça ne va pas. Vous tirez des rideaux multicolores pour ne pas avoir à regarder les rues mornes. C'est triste, un peu con, aussi, mais c'est comme ça. Alix croit peut-être qu'elle est différente, mais c'est faux, elle joue avec les mêmes règles que les autres ; on n'a jamais vu Marinette _ne pas_ aimer Adrien. (Peut-être une fois en soirée, un verre d'alcool à la main, en train de crier sa haine, sauf que ça ressemble plus à une blague qu'à autre chose).

— Tu pourrais rester, tu sais, dit-il.

— Pour faire quoi ? J'ai pas de job et rien ne me retient ici. Cet endroit, c'est comme des sables mouvants. Plus tu te débats pour y arriver, plus tu t'enfonces. Moi, j'ai pas envie de me faire chier à essayer de prétendre que ça va bien. Si je vais ailleurs, au moins, je pourrais arrêter de traîner ce boulet accroché à mon pied.

Kim esquisse un sourire.

— Je te trouve bien imagée, aujourd'hui, dit-il. Tu comptes me parler en métaphores toute la journée ?

— Va te faire foutre. Et puis je me barre dans deux heures, alors tu n'auras pas à me supporter très longtemps. T'as une clope, dis ?

— Je fume pas.

— Ah oui, vous les sportifs. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. C'est bien.

Elle n'a pas l'air de trouver ça _bien_ , mais il fait semblant de ne pas entendre le ton ironique qu'elle prend. Il frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre, dans un effort ridicule pour combattre le froid.

— Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? demande Alix. Tu es toujours à l'université, non ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— Ouais, mais c'est plutôt chiant, en fait. Et puis, ça ne change rien, cette histoire avec Chloé. J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si je vivais chez elle ou même comme si j'avais laissé quoi que ce soit chez elle. Je crois qu'on était même pas un couple, en fait.

— Dur, fait Alix.

— Tu m'étonnes.

— Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais du mal à sortir avec une fille comme ça. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, mais même s'il y avait des chances que ça dure pas, Marinette est _gentille_.

— Tu trouves ? J'ai trouvé ça un peu cruel de sa part.

— C'est comme ça, dit Alix, ça arrive à tout le monde, de faire des faux pas. Elle n'a pas réfléchi et voilà, mais je ne lui en veux pas. Elle n'a rien fait dans le but de me blesser et je suis plus en colère contre _Agreste_ que contre elle.

Après ça, il y a un silence un peu lourd et presque intimidant qui se glisse entre eux. Kim regarde la grande horloge de la gare et se dit qu'en fait, il n'a rien à faire de particulier aujourd'hui. Ou demain. Ou le jour d'après.

— Tu vas où ? demande-t-il. Je t'accompagne. J'ai envie de bouger.

Alix lui lance un long regard, qui doit durer au moins quinze secondes. Le coeur de Kim reste bloqué dans sa poitrine, peut-être parce qu'il a un peu peur de ce qu'elle va dire.

— Tu restes ici, Kim, dit-elle. Tu termines tes études. Tu t'amuses avec tes potes. J'sais pas, mais t'es pas obligé de tout foutre en l'air comme ça.

— Tu sais que je n'ai pas _vraiment_ d'attache, et-

— Arrête de déconner, sérieux, continue-t-elle. Je t'interdis de me suivre, putain.

Il commence à y avoir un peu de mouvement dans la gare. Alix tourne la tête et fait claquer sa langue.

Kim soupire et retient une grimace — il sait qu'elle a raison, sa mère le _tuerait_ si elle savait qu'il partait comme ça. Mais ça fait toujours un peu mal de se prendre ce genre de choses en pleine figure. Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Alix est peut-être l'un des seuls éléments _constants_ de sa vie — il a gardé d'autres contacts, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

— On dirait qu'ils ont ouvert une salle chauffée, fait remarquer Alix. J'y vais.

Kim hoche la tête.

— On a fait un bon bout de chemin ensemble, lui dit-elle. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

— Déprime pas, hein ? Et garde un oeil sur Adrien et Marinette. Si ces deux-là se séparent encore, je te jure que je vais tuer quelqu'un.

— Fais attention à toi, dit simplement Kim.

Et après ça, elle s'en va. Kim reste fixé à la forme de son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit cachée par un bâtiment. Il ne sait pas combien de temps est-ce que ça dure — mais les secondes et les minutes ne ressemblent plus à ce qu'elles étaient, on dirait qu'elles s'étirent et se raccourcissent. Il se sent étrangement vide, la seule sensation qu'il peut encore décrire, c'est tous ces picotements qu'il ressent dans sa poitrine.

Il ferme les yeux un moment, et quand il voit à nouveau, il a un peu moins le tournis. Après un bon footing, ça ira sûrement mieux.

 **fin.**

— — —

— — —

 _Est-ce que ça compte comme une happy end, si Marinette et Adrien finissent ensemble ? (Sorry)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de voir un peu vos retours sur ce texte, et savoir ce qui vous a plu/déplu._

 _Bisous bisous ! Bonnes fêtes à tous !_


End file.
